Over It
by PrincessRhia
Summary: ABANDONED Bella/OC Bella was changed, Edward never came back. I promise it's different then the rest of them, but I relly mean it! Warning: May contain Language, at leats 1 Lemon and Edward Bashins. Do not read if you will cry when Edward bashing occurs .


**Authors Note: Hey Guys!! This is my new Story **_**"Over It".**_** I know it's a pretty crappy title but I couldn't come up with anything better lol so if you think of something feel free to tell me it because I really hate it. lol.**

**If you can come up with something better I'll name an OC after you… I'll even make you talk with Bella… OR… Kiss one of the GUYS! YAY!!**

**I know I'm still writing "Rain Drenched Nights" but this story won't leave me alone and I'm kinda stuck with it at the moment. This will probably slow me down a bit but I've planed this out really, really well. It's like character descriptions and everything lol which I usually don't do but meh.**

**I've also just started year 11 [2****nd**** last year YAY lol so everything's a bit hectic so that'll make me take longer but there's nothing that can be done about it.**

**Ciao! RhiaXoX**

**Disclaimer: ****Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Twilight, but neither do you! **

**Unless your Stephanie Meyer of course but I don't think you read fan fiction but if you do HI! and can I have Jasper[lol couldn't resist sorry. Sad I know but it's my dream to own Jasper Whitlock Hale. YUM YUM!!**

**p.s. try not to be offended by the language in this Chapter ok? It may not be that bad but knowing me…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One:**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hi. It's been a while hasn't it?_

_I'm sorry for not telling you all this sooner but I've been really busy and it's not like either of us are going anywhere._

_Lame excuse eh? Oh well. That's why I love you though. You never judge me or yell at my lame excuses._

_So back to me. I haven't told you all this because I was afraid it would get back to the guys, and I can't have them thinking me weak can I? Then they'd __**really**__ go all big brother on me…_

_Guess what I realized… You'll never get it!_

_I'm in love!_

_With…_

CRASH!!!

My head shot up from the pages of my Diary faster then a speeding bullet** [A/N: Superman Quote!**. I'm currently lounging around on my bed, and since I have nothing better to do I finallydecided to write _something_ in my diary because I haven't done that since the last time I was in France, and that was 55 years ago.

I remember that holiday. It was lovely. I took a break from work with my team members Nik Rayne, Jace Hayes, Kaleb White, Kitty Helms and her husband Jack. Paris had lovely schools for us. No-one even suspected we were different from them. Other then the fact that I was 89 years old when I look 17 but was really 20. Was that confusing? Good. Confusing is fun. Confusion leads to fear. The fear of not knowing and fear gives off the sweetest aroma, but only for those _powerful_ enough to smell it. Those like me.

Vampires.

The speed which a Vampire does everything is amazing. Even thinking goes at super speed… We're just that god damn special…

I can hear them coming. They sound like a herd of elephants. You know those really loud ones that stampede around knocking things over and trampling people? Well that's what they're doing now. I don't know _why_ I put up with them.

Other then the fact that they're my only family and I do love them.

Suddenly the door was flung open so hard and fast that instead of hitting the wall next to the door it flew off and smashed into my window. That happens to be on the other side of the room.

Stupid Vampires.

"Wakey, wakey little princess!" my annoying baby brother Kaleb screamed at my now unblocked doorway.

"FUCK IT! KALEB I HATE YOU! I WASEN'T EVEN ASLEEP!" I screamed in response.

The walls shook with laughter coming from the hallway.

"They're out here too?" I demanded. I closed my eyes and held the bridge of my nose as Jace and Nik ran into the room

"Of course we are! You're our little sister remember?"

"Yeah… don't you remember us oh sweet angelic little sister-whose-not-really-our-sister-coz-we're-all-dead-and-vampirised?"

"Is Vampirised even a word?" Jace mused on what he had said.

There was an eerie silence as we all looked at each other. Suddenly we all burst out in hysterical laughter.

After a while we were laying around my room gasping for breath and I studied my brothers.

Nik has blonde honey colored hair that went down somewhere between his ears and shoulders. His full name is Nikolas Rayne but he'll always be Nik to us. He's about 6'1 and he has the brightest red eyes. They just drag you in. He's also been a Vampire for 150 years making him 172 years old. We just had a party for him last night and it was _amazing_. Maybe that's why we were hysterically laughing before… we were still drunk. [_Insert Mental Laughter Here_ One of the most amazing things about him is his power. He can copy other people's powers and keep them for himself and then share them with others [permanently, or stop them from using it, which only lasts 6 hours. His code name is Claw.

Jace Hayes is my oldest brother in Vampire years but not in Human years. He was 18 when he was changed so he's 219 now. Jace is 6'5 which makes him the tallest of us all and he has black hair. He's also Spanish so he's got an accent to. Jace has two powers, Teleporting and flying, so because of Nik's powers we all have them to but Jace can use them with more power. His code name is Lightening but I don't like that so I call him Road Runner. I think it suits him but he hates it. _Spoilsport._

Kaleb is my baby brother. So that makes me the second youngest. Kaleb's power is shape shifting. When we go to schools he has blonde hair to match Nik but when we're normal like now he has Electric Blue hair. He's been a Vampire for 97 years so that makes him 116 years old. His code name is Baby Boy or Bubs.

Then there's me. I'm the second youngest and only girl. I'm 5'7 so I'm also the shortest. I've been a Vampire for 124 years so I'm 144 now. I have extremely dark brown hair that's super shiny, and it goes down a few inches past my shoulders. My powers are to control _all_ the elements and since we've _all_ got the extra ones from Nik I've got those to. But powers are noting special to us because we all have the same ones. Some can just use them more powerfully then others. My code name is Xtacy or X. It's pronounced like the drug. The guys all came up with it because according to them – and every other guy I've ever met – I'm _addictive_. So go me. It's also with an X because I think it look cooler. Also my name is Leah. Leah Taylah Volturi.

But that's not my real name.

My real name is Isabella Marie Swan.

But she's dead now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[A/N: Oooohhh… R&R and I'll give you Cookies? or I'll air-mail Carlisle Cullen to you…**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT YOUR VERY OWN CARLISLE!**

**I know I do…**

**p.s. Sorry about the REALLY long Authors notes. It's just because it's the first Chappie kk?**

**Ciao!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
